


Special Treatment

by thedishonourablelady



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Medical Kink, Somnophilia, handjobs, historical fiction - Freeform, second world war, sedative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedishonourablelady/pseuds/thedishonourablelady
Summary: A wounded German officer and his very attentive nurse.





	Special Treatment

The morphine had kicked in, and the officer’s grimace of pain had melted into a blissfully vacant expression. His eyelids drooped like lead weights, and in the brief moments when he opened them fully there was a film over his beautiful brown eyes.

 

The officer didn’t notice Ilse’s footsteps towards him, or her hands gently unbuttoning his shirt. His face was turned away from her, and his gaze was focused on nothing in particular. She smiled as she revealed the powerful muscles of his chest and arms, which now lay as limp and useless as a huge, heavy ragdoll’s, helpless to defend the officer against Ilse’s attentions. The sedative and his injury had rendered the strong, powerful officer as weak as a kitten and utterly dependent on his kindly nurse. 

 

This realisation of his helplessness made Ilse feel a surge of protectiveness towards her patient, and she winced as she saw the bullet wound just above his hip, still red and angry despite the medical treatment he had received. In moving his shirt, Ilse had irritated the still-tender wound, and the officer let out a quiet moan of discomfort and turned his gaze towards the nurse. But in his sedated state he was not capable of any genuine anger or self-defence, the pain had probably felt like nothing more than a gentle prodding to him, and the look that he gave Ilse showed no emotion other than complete and utter trust in the benevolence of the one who had been entrusted with his care. 

 

“Don’t worry, my sweet, I’m going to take good care of you.” She said as she brushed a hand through his thick, dishevelled brown hair and slid it down his finely-carved cheek and jaw bones. The limp doll lying on the hospital bed could only submit to her caresses. His pretty mouth was slightly ajar, and when she brushed a finger over his lips he opened them further and stretched out a pretty pink tongue to meet it. She smiled again; behind the fog of indifference he truly was eager for her attentions. And was it not for his own benefit, what she was about to do? Her job was to cater to all of his needs, to provide the best possible environment so that he could recover. This was simply another one of his needs that would have to be attended to so that he could recover. 

 

She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his underwear, exposing his limp cock. Although his cock was flaccid, completely indifferent to her attentions, the large, heavy balls beneath it told a story of many frustrating weeks away at war, far away from any women who would be able to ease his tension. She cupped them in her hand, imagining them full to the brim with his seed. He was just about ready to burst. This problem would have to be dealt with. 

 

At first, he did not seem to notice her hand sliding his foreskin over the head of his cock and back again. The thick haze of the morphine made it hard to be aware of any sensations, good or bad. It was a long time before she was able to bring his prick to attention, but she did eventually see his gaze start to fixate upon her, his glassy eyes attempting to meet her own. His pretty lips opened and closed, as if he were trying to say something to her, but the words were lost behind the golden fog of the sedative, and all that came out was a soft moan. It took even longer for all of his pent-up seed to finally be released from his prick, with the officer unable to muster more than another quiet moan as it spurted onto his exposed torso. His strong, powerful arms lay limply at his sides, and he was completely indifferent to the fact that his broad chest was now decorated with his cum. Ilse would now have to clean it up for him.

 

The officer was unable to speak, but Ilse imagined that he would be thanking her after that.


End file.
